


EmteeveeCorp

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Popslash
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-14
Updated: 2005-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: Written forSkyPie challenge #4





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ SkyPie challenge #4](http://sky-pie.livejournal.com/5867.html)

Process :

My first reaction was ‘eeep’ – one of the reasons I don’t think I’ll ever get into a book based fandom is because that line between keeping the tone of an author and parodying it is so hard to walk … but it did get me thinking about which authors would have a distinctive enough style to be recognisable after being filtered through my brain, especially if stripped of their regular context, and not to end up as ‘genre’ rather than ‘author’. And then I got a little flash of that first line, and the next para wrote itself … and then I ran out of *story*, which is why this is fluffy and without content … I just really like the idea of Mama Lynn as a Discworld witch ….

If there’s enough substance here for criticism, then please! 

Product :

_with all due apologies to Mr Pratchett._

****

“Shutupshutupshutup” hissed Justin, as one of the doors at the end of the corridor started to open.

The five of them seemlessly changed the subject so that when the ProducerandLackeys [1] passed by it would overhear The Crazy One teasing The Organised One while The Musical One tried to get everyone to start their vocal warm ups. Presenting outside people with exactly what they were expecting to see had been providing the actual people inside the group with camouflage for years. Justin’s mama had taught him the essentials of headology young.

JC completed a particularly gargle-y humm before returning to his previous argument.

“But, anyway, my point is, so long as we can keep it away from the cameras no one will believe that Carson would do that anyway, which means …”

“No.” Lance interrupted.

“But just think of the music!”

“No”

“Lance!”

Chris slung an arm around Lance’s neck. “No, JC. No way. We are not pimping out my boyfriend just because Carson has a crush and you think he can get the video more airplay.”

“And C, “ Joey continued before JC could protest. “It’s not like the single needs it – we’re going out there as [#1](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%231) already. No cheating, just your song and our singing, you know?”

“It’s not really cheating.” Justin observed, ignoring the glare Lance directed at him. “It’s not! It’s just - …” He trailed off when Chris and Joey added their own indications of displeasure to the mix. “Y’all suck.”

“Yup!” Lance agreed happily. “But that’s for you to know and Carson Creepy Daily never to find out.”

****

[1] ProducerandLackeys : a gestalt creature found only in the higher strata of entertainment structures, such as EmteeveeCorp.[2] Lackey elements have evolved so that they can conduct remote tasks, such as handling musicians under the influence of Music with Rocks In, or fetching coffee from Outside, without risking shock or trauma to the core that guides the whole.

[2] In New York, EmteeveeCorp fulfils much the same role as the Musicians Guild in good old Ankh Morpork. According to some, this is evidence for the theory that function shapes form even across time and space. According to others this is merely evidence of deities having something roughly similar to a photo-stat machine and a deplorable lack of craftsman’s pride in their work.


End file.
